Par de erres
by La chica vibranium07
Summary: Rei solo quería cumplir su mision. Quería volver a su laboratorio, olvidarse de que lo hicieran responsable por la vida de su idiota compañero. Quería olvidarse de preocupaciones y peligros. Quería a Rin de vuelta, a sus brazos. Rin x Rei. Lime.


_N/T: Como he mencionado antes amo las parejas Crack y ya que no hay mucho de este par, me di la tarea de hacer algo aquí. Este one shot iba para un concurso…pero creo que nunca se hizo (XD), gracias a los que lean._

 _Par de Erres._

20 de octubre /2016 / en algún lugar de Canadá.

Infiltrarse en cuestión, había sido lo más fácil. Con paso decidido y elegante atravesó el amplio lujoso pasillo de mármol que dirigía a las ornamentadas y enormes puertas del salón principal.

Se detuvo a solo unos pasos de entrar al gran salón y mezclarse entre la gente, el bullicio, la música y toda la altanería y pretensión que solo un baile de máscaras tan esplendoroso como aquel podía ofrecer. Suspiro tratando de calmar su enojo, fijo sin querer su mirada en uno de los grandes espejos laterales que flanqueaban las puertas del salón.

Todo ese lujo, ese drama y escándalo que era perceptibles desde el otro lado de la puerta, le eran irritantes, poco bellos, un ambiente muy distinto a su habitual entorno de trabajo, donde se pasaba horas frente a sus muchos monitores, rodeado de piezas sueltas, sus bien clasificados libros y sus cajas con cientos de herramientas…pero claro, una orden era una orden, y una orden jamás se cuestionaba, y aunque Rei Ryugazaki era un hombre de lógica y calma, no podía cuestionar las ordenes, ni aun que estas fueran absurdas y molestas.

Con concentración renovada, volvió a su papel de infiltrado. Se ajustó el antifaz, sintiéndose un poco incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar lentes de contacto, extrañaba el peso de sus lentes sobre la nariz y las orejas,- Es una vil tontería- pensó mientras juzgaba su fachada. Una vez satisfecho con lo que veía siguió su rumbo.

Solo le basto estar unos segundos adentro para volver a sentirse arrepentido, tendría que terminar con su misión pronto, pues no sabía si lo peor del ambiente era el bullicio o el sofocante aroma, combinación de tabaco fino, perfumes caros, alcohol y polvos de maquillaje. Maldecía mil una veces a su compañero, el único culpable de que estuviera ahí entre todo ese gentío.

No es que nunca hubiera echo misiones de campo, sí que las había tenido y todas las había intentado cumplido con eficacia. Muchas habían sido las ocasiones en que había cumplido misiones para las divisiones antiterroristas, donde había utilizado un ajustado traje negro contra incendios y se había escabullido solo a bóvedas de bancos, edificios e incluso lugares mucho más bizarros, todos con el factor común de estar en peligro por grandes cantidades de explosivos o bombas caseras. Rei era un experto desactivando todo tipo de artilugios explosivos, sin embargo su verdadero talento era la tecnología. Ryugazaki se sentía orgulloso de ser un agente especial de la división de logística y desarrollo científico de la Interpol, pero ahora…prefería mil veces estar desactivando una bomba que estar buscando a su compañero en aquel baile de máscaras, donde la elite y la elite de los bajos mundos del contrabando se mezclaban como una sola.

El peli azul dirigía con discreción su mirada a todas partes, pero no importaba a donde mirase, todo era un mar de cabezas pulcramente peinadas, no veía ni rastro de su compañero. La gente iba y venía, riendo, charlando y bailando. El hermosos vals que era interpretado en vivo y que en otros tiempos debió sonar en algún castillo ruso, ahora solo lo hacía sentir sofocado y molesto.

Y todo era culpa de su idiota compañero. Todas sus desgracias habían comenzado dos años atrás, cuando el superior de su división le trajo a su compañero asignado. Dos años…y aunque pareciera extraño Rei aún no se había acostumbrado a todas las locuras y molestias que sus superiores le hacían hacer por su camarada.

El de ojos morados trato de volver a su zona de confort, tenía que pensar con lógica y dejar de pensar en sus muchas maldiciones, una vez que tuviera enfrente al susodicho ya podría darle un buen golpe en la cara.

Miro en todas direcciones, manteniéndose en puntos donde podía pasar desapercibido. Le bastaron un par de minutos para identificar a cada guardia de seguridad, cada cámara a la vista y también las ocultas e inclusive cada alarma contra incendios, pero ni rastro del hombre que buscaba.

¡Y no es que él fuera tan fácil de confundir! El hombre tenía el cabello del color de los maduros granos de una granada roja y los ojos afilados, rojos como rubíes.

Con toda la calma que le podía brindar el saber donde se ubicaban sus mayores peligros, Rei se dirigió a uno de los bares posicionados a todo lo largo y ancho del salón, le ordeno de manera breve al barman que le sirviera un wiski y tan pronto le fue servido, lo bebió como de si agua se tratase.

La música sonaba más fuerte y esplendida, todo pareció alentarse para el peli azul. Tenía que encontrar a Rin Matsuoka, era su misión, su deber y además por sobre todo eso, de verdad que el paradero de Rin lo tenía preocupado.

La misión que se le había asignado a Matsuoka hace unos días había sido la de infiltrarse al baile de máscaras de Yell Assam, un millonario con fachada de hotelero y talento para la exportación ilegal de armas, una vez que Rin estuviera ahí debía obtener una información que Yell Assam recibiría ese mismo día, lo siguiente era que saliera, enviara la información y volvería. Tenía que ser una sombra en plena noche, sin embargo…

Los altos mandos y Rei se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa cuando les notificaron que el agente Matsuoka había dispuesto de cuarenta y cinco granadas de mano y ciento veinticinco mil dólares para su misión. No dudaron ni un segundo en enviar a Ryugazaki por su atolondrado compañero.

Volvió su vista a la pista de baile con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, tiro con suavidad por debajo de su camisa y el moño, ahí, donde se encontraba el cuello de su ajustado traje contra incendios, no es que de verdad pensara que Rin utilizaría todas esas granadas en pleno baile, a pesar de que era un engreído no era un total inconsciente, pero tenía que estar preparado.

Un leve borrón colorido le hizo girar la cabeza, pero no encontró nada, otro movimiento le hizo afilar la mirada y pudo vislumbrarlo… ¡Era el cabello gránate de Rin! El hombre estaba en la pista de baile, sosteniendo la delicada cintura de una muy elegante dama mientras la hacía girar al ritmo del vals.

Rei se aproximó a la pista de baile y se mantuvo entre la línea de los bailarines y quienes los veían bailar, sin embargo Rin parecía estar muy inmerso en el baile y la mujer, pues a pesar de que la pieza termino esos dos no hicieron gesto de alejarse y en cuanto la próxima pieza comenzó volvieron a bailar.

Ya un poco desesperado por la pérdida de tiempo, Rei se alejó de momento de la multitud y fijo su vista en una dama que parecía ajena a la fiesta, pues veía con fijeza a uno de los cuadros que decoraban el salón, una idea fugaz le vino y se aproximó a la mujer.

— Me parece que encuentra más belleza en ese cuadro que en la fiesta, bella dama — dijo haciendo uso de su poca pero sublime galantería, tenía que ser sincero, no es como si fuera muy seguro al hablar con la gente, pero esta era su misión y tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

La mujer no pudo ocultar su expresión de desconcierto ni con el antifaz que usaba, sin embargo le sonrió amable.

— Me parece que a usted tampoco le parece muy cómodo el ambienté si ha venido a hablar con una solitaria como yo — le contesto y Rei pudo ver la con más claridad, era una mujer un poco mayor, solo un poco, apenas entrada en los treinta, pero tenía una cara fresca y dulce, una cabellera marrón claro, sus movimientos eran sutiles y elegantes y a pesar de eso estaba sola…

—Nada de eso bella dama, la verdad es que he querido bailar, pero soy un poco torpe y usted ha aparecido como un ángel salvador, si me permite al ver una belleza más madura sola me ha sorprendido, he pensado que si quiera usted bailar con un torpe como yo, podríamos divertirnos aunque sea por un momento.

Rei le tomo de la mano y la miro con galantería, la mujer rio con sinceridad.

—Eres un jovencito muy galante, a decir verdad yo también soy poco agraciada en el baile pero si insistes…

—Claro que insisto, por favor baile con este joven desesperado.

La dama se sonrojo por un momento pero asintió con elegancia y siguió a Rei directo a la pista de baile, y aun que lo del joven desesperado lo había dicho como caballero no era del todo mentira, sí que estaba desesperado por terminar.

Tan pronto comenzó a bailar, sus movimientos y los de su pareja se acompasaron, la dama le había dicho que era mala bailando, pero a Rei le pareció que había mentido, se movía bien y suave, cosa que Rei agradeció, pues el compás le dio la oportunidad perfecta para encontrar a Rin, el cual, como había previsto seguía bailando.

—Usted baila muy bien, jovencito — le dijo ella y el peli azul decidió hacer su jugada.

— ¿Le parece?, creo que es solo usted quien me hace lucir bien, sin embargo, por que no subir el nivel, ¿Quiere? — Ella asintió un poco roja y Rei la hizo girar vigorosamente hasta donde su compañero hacia lo mismo con su pareja.

La música se intensifico a su entorno y las vueltas se volvieron aún más rápidas, las parejas se cruzaban entre sí, ambos agentes ahora estaban muy cerca, solo basto un giro rápido y elegante del baile de Rei para cruzar mirada con su compañero, el cual le sonrió por lo bajo antes de volver a fijarse en su pareja, como respuesta tuvo un señal de advertencia de los labios Rei mientras se alejaba con la dama con quien bailaba.

Cuando la música seso, la mirada de ambos se cruzaron por segundos. Rin se inclinó con cortesía a la mujer con quien había bailado y con una ladina sonrisa desapareció entre el gentío, no sin antes darle otra mirada a su compañero.

—Gracias por bailar conmigo, pero ahora debo irme —Se inclinó y le beso el dorso de la mano y desapareció tan rápido como pudo, dejando a una mujer altamente desconcertada y acelerada.

Rei dirigió sus pasos al escenario donde la orquesta se preparaba para la próxima pieza, busco con rapidez a su engreído camarada, pero no lograba verlo, ese idiota se le había escurrido otra vez. Estaba a punto de irse a otro lado cuando una mano lo sujeto fuertemente del saco y lo arrastro hasta la parte trasera del escenario.

-Has tardado mucho encontrarme Ryugazaki –Le dijo el de cabello granate mientras se sacaba el antifaz y le sonreía con suficiencia.

Rei se sacudió de su agarre y se cruzó de brazos –Es tu culpa, al parecer te la pasas bien bailando y bebiendo en horas de trabajo.

Rin soltó una risa –Más de lo crees…

El peli azul alcanzo a darle un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda –Eres un idiota, ¿Qué demonios ibas a hacer con cuarenta y cinco granadas de mano, he?

Su compañero se sobo la mejilla, aun con la sonrisa en la cara –Siempre hacen falta granadas en un buen arsenal.

-Por tu culpa me han sacado de mi laboratorio otra vez, eres un idiota desconsiderado, ni siquiera te has apoderado de la información, ¿no es así?

-Vamos Rei, no te pongas así solo porque estas celoso.

El mencionado se puso rojo de ira. Ese idiota no lo estaba escuchando.

-Déjate de juegos, no soporto tener que preocuparme de tus estupideces, atrasas mis proyectos, desapareces por días y luego…

\- ¿Y luego...?—Rin había puesto sus brazos entorno a Rei, dejándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo –Luego aparezco y estas ahí para sanarme los cortes y los rasguños ¿No es así?

Rin se acerca al rostro del peli azul y le quita el antifaz. Rei lo mira con seriedad forzada, no es posible que Rin Matsuoka pueda convertir una situación de pánico en algo como eso...

-Siempre me negaste verte sin anteojos –Vuelve a poner la mano en su rostro y Rei la aparta.

-¿Tienes o no la información? –Le pregunta y el de pelo granate le sonríe con amargura y se aleja.

-No aun, al parecer el portador de nuestro tesoro aparecerá hasta las doce de la noche, justo como si fuera princesa.

Rei bufa con cansancio y vuelve a ponerse el antifaz –Dime para que querías esas granadas.

-Solo las quería y ya, ¿De verdad creyeron que haría explotar una mansión con docenas de personas solo por la información?

-Sueles ser muy temerario y confuso, a pesar de eso entregas resultados –a pesar del ruido de la música, un leve silencio se mantiene entre ellos –Te perdono por haberme atrasado de nuevo, por hacer que me enviaran a este tipo de lugar, pero lo que si no te perdono es que me hicieras que me forzaran a usar el traje contra incendios de mi antiguo trabajo –Rei se jaloneo libremente el cuello del traje y por debajo de las mangas del saco y la camisa –Es incómodo y me hace sudar.

-¿De verdad lo estas usando?—Le pregunto Rin, el de ojos morados asintió advirtiendo un extraño brillo en los ojos de su compañero, el cual dio un paso de regreso a su dirección.

-Son las doce y diez minutos—dijo Rei precipitadamente –Ve por la información y nos largamos de aquí, te esperare en el estacionamiento.

-¿Has traído un vehículo?

-No, pero supongo que tu si, después de todo, a ti te encanta fanfarronear Rin.

Dicho esto, Rei salió al salón y se dirigió al estacionamiento, donde espera el regreso de Rin.

Y mientras esperaba recuerda. Rin es su compañero, su camarada, ¿Su amigo?...tal vez, es su idiota personal, su dolor de cabeza, su paciente eterno, su compañero de cuarto en ocasiones, su compañero de sabanas…en ocasiones, es su eterna preocupación.

Rin, Rin, el idiota de Rin Matsuoka es todo eso y más, y Rei se resiste a aceptarlo. No quiere aceptar que le gusta darle calor y cuidados cuando vuelve magullado de quien sabe dónde, no quiere aceptar que espera su recibimiento cuando es a él a quien mandan lejos, no quiere creer que se limpian la sangre y las lágrimas mutuamente y que con besos y carisias logran superar pesadillas y dolores, no quería, por que aceptarlo significaba que tenía algo, a alguien…y en el mundo y lugar donde se encontraban eso era peligroso.

Las luces del estacionamiento trasero titilaron y Rei dejo su sentimentalismo lejos para ponerse en guardia. Las luces a su alrededor se apagaron y al instante las fosforescentes luces verdes de emergencia se encendieron. Confuso volvió a dirigirse a la mansión y observo como todas las personas salían despavoridas de su interior.

-¡Rin! – Dijo en un suspiro ahogado y sin pensarlo se adentró a la mansión.

Corrió por los pasillos llenos de humo –Ese gran tonto ha usado las granadas –Pensó. En cada pasillo encontraba personas corriendo y cada vez más humo, le extraño que las alarmas no encendieran los aspersores de agua, fue hasta que entro al salón de baile que el agua empezó a caer repentinamente, aun había gente ahí, e incluso algunos hombres cargaban en brazos algunas mujeres, había cruzado la mitad del enorme salón cuando un pánico enorme lo envolvió. Pero era absurdo, debía ser fuerte, era un agente especializado, tenía que encontrar a Rin, se forzó a mover las piernas y correr al otro extremo hacia las escaleras que había detrás del ahora abandonado escenario.

Resbalo un par de veces y ayudo a una que otra persona a levantarse, ya casi lograba llegar del otro lado cuando un hombre apareció de la nada y lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Suéltame, tu lárgate! –Le grito Rei al desconocido, como este no le hacía caso e insistía en sacarlo, le asesto un golpe en el abdomen bajo.

-¡Agh!, ¡Maldita seas Rei, soy yo! –Le dijo el hombre mirándolo a los ojos, Rei cae en la cuenta de que su camarada llevaba puesta una peluca y ambos se empujan mutuamente hacia la puerta.

Una vez afuera Rin lo guía a un lugar apartado entre los matorrales y árboles de los jardines, las personas corren a sus autos con prisa y miedo, nadie les hacía caso y Rei se sintió agradecido por eso.

-La propiedad de Yell colinda con un bosque, está haciendo reparaciones en uno de sus muros, saldremos por ahí, no hay cámaras que vigilen la zona.

Rei lo siguió de cerca. El traje formal se le pegaba contra su atuendo contra incendios, haciéndolo sentir incómodo y pesado. Por un momento considero deshacerse del saco y el resto de su ropa mojada, pero eso era dejar rastro y no arriesgaría tanto.

-¿Usaste algunas granadas?

-Solo cargaba con unas, y fue suficiente. Yell casi me descubre, pero sorpresivamente no éramos los únicos con interés en esa información, un idiota apareció justo cuando le estaba siendo entregada la información, le disparo a Yell, el informante y a los guardias de ambos, parecía ser un novato sediento de sangre. Luego de haberlo seguido le quite lo que quería y use una leve explosión como distracción.

-¿Para quien trabajaba el otro sujeto?

-No sé, solo me interesaba sacarle esos papeles de encima.

-Rin, ¿Lo eliminaste?

-No, aún estaba vivo cuando lo deje atrás.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar que Rin había mencionado, juntos se adentraron entre los boques. Solo tuvieron que recorrer unos metros hasta que Rin lo detuvo y le mostro su motocicleta.

-¿Es en serio Matsuoka? –Dijo Rei levantando una ceja –Creí que lo tuyo era el lujo puro.

Rin suspiro con soltura –Dos años a mi lado y aun no entiendes que esta Harley es mi amuleto y vehículo más confiable, soy un hombre de acción, no un mimado. Ahora, no te quejes y sube, la carretera no está lejos, hay una senda que nos guiara hasta ahí.

Rin encendió la motocicleta y Rei subió tras él y se sostuvo de la parte trasera del vehículo.

-Preferiría que me rodearas con tus brazos, así sería mejor—Dijo el mayor con diversión.

-Cállate y conduce Matsuoka, es peligroso hacerte el tonto aquí.

-Solo te pido que te sostengas bien.

A regañadientes, el de ojos morados le tomo del cinturón, Rin se quitó la peluca y la guardo en su mojado saco y emprendió el camino.

El viento estaba levemente más frio de lo habitual y en el cielo nocturno, una gran y bella luna llena coronaba el manto negro. Rei se removió inquieto, la poca piel que tenía expuesta estaba helada. Los bellos de su cuerpo estaban erizados, provocándole estremecimientos, en algún punto del camino apretó sus brazos al cuerpo de su compañero en busca de calor. Se sentía febril.

El de cabellera granate aparco en el estacionamiento de las "Cabañas pico bajo", un centro vacacional de la región, el cual parecía estar casi abandonado.

Ambos agentes entraron a la cabaña principal de recepción, donde una anciana apuntaba cosas en una libreta con una gran concentración, tan pronto como ambos hombres llegaron a su lugar de trabajo, la mujer les sonrió amable.

-Buenas noches señora Grace –Saludo Rin mientras le mostraba con toda naturalidad del mundo su reloj escáner.

La anciana solo asintió y desapareció bajo su escritorio un momento, cuando reapareció le tendió a Rin una bolsa deportiva y una llave.

-Valla que muchachos tan traviesos, han estado en el sauna todo este tiempo y ahora se dedicaran a beber y tener fiesta toda la noche en su cabaña ¿No es así? –Dijo la mujer. Rin le guiño un ojo y le sonrió. Era obvio que era una mujer de la agencia.

-Así es señora Grace –Rin se dirigió a la salida y llamo a Rei –Vamos, si no nos cambiamos pronto nos resfriaremos.

La cabaña era cálida y pequeña, un mero lugar donde dormir, pero a Rei le pareció linda y sumamente acogedora. Su compañero había lanzado la bolsa deportiva directo a la única cama de la cabaña y empezó a desvestirse con prisa.

-Ya sé que mi ropa te queda un poco grande, pero solo es un poco. Siéntete libre de tomar lo que necesites.

-No te preocupes, de cualquier manera aún tengo el otro traje puesto...

Rin se acabó por deshacer de la camisa mojada, tirándola en alguna parte y de inmediato se metió una camiseta sin mangas de algodón. Rei le seguía mirando.

-¿Qué? –Le pregunto al peli azul, deteniendo sus movimientos dirigidos a su cinturón.

-Deberías secarte el cabello primero, a pesar de la peluca te lo has mojado.

-Eso hazlo tú, primero enviare la información, ya perdimos mucho tiempo.

Rei asintió y comenzó a desvestirse mientras Rin tomaba su reloj escáner para enviar la información a través de este, apenas hubo terminado, un celular sonó en el interior de la bolsa deportiva y Rin contesto.

Rei se concentró en acabar de sacarse las prendas mojadas y tenderlas a donde pudieran secarse, hasta que solo quedo con el otro traje. A Ryugazaki ese traje que se le pegaba como una segunda piel le traía muchos recuerdos, algunos dolorosos, otros tantos de dulce victoria y por sobre todo le recordaba lo solo que estaba ese Rei de hace algunos años hasta que…

-¿De verdad te mandaban a trampas explosivas con eso puesto? –Le pregunto Rin a su espalda mientras botaba el celular dentro de la bolsa.

-Sí, no veo porque te sorprende –Le contesto sin girar a verle.

-Siempre te veo como un ratón de biblioteca, casi me es imposible creer que en muchas ocasiones te enviaran a misiones casi suicidas.

-No soy un cobarde Rin, soy un agente, como tú o como cualquiera de los otros.

-Nunca he dicho que seas un cobarde.

-No, solo te lo estoy recordando y, aun que te parezca tonto, no extraño mucho mis misiones de esos días, no quiero volver a arder en el fuego del infierno por ningún motivo.

Rei no recibió respuesta de su compañero y pensó que este había perdido el interés en oírlo y se había metido al cuarto de baño, sin embargo la mano de Rin fue a dar a su hombro y le hizo encararle.

Ambos se quedaron mirando estáticos por segundos, el menor estaba tan rígido, que cuando los labios de su compañero le atacaron demandante, no pudo corresponder al beso. Rin aprovecho su indecisión y le empujo de las caderas a la pared más cercana con brusquedad, el menor soltó un quejido y cuando levanto los brazos, Rin le aprisiono por las muñecas.

-Por favor Rei, te necesito, por favor, por favor –Le suplico demandante con los labios pegados a su mejilla.

Rin fue de nuevo en busca de los labios de su prisionero y esta vez le recibió con ansias. Con saña y desesperación Rei se liberó del agarre del ajeno, cuando sus brazos fueron libres en seguida los uso para apretar el cuerpo del más alto contra el suyo, recibiendo su calor mutuo.

El de ojos rojos dejo de contenerse y con ansias sus manos acariciaron al hombre que había necesitado por días, recorrió el cuerpo de su amante sin dejar de emitir jadeos furiosos. El traje contra incendios de Rei le cubría desde el cuello hasta la punta de los pies, pero se le pegaba a cada línea y ángulo de su definido cuerpo. Era como si fuese una segunda piel que tenía que arrancar para degustar el fruto que apaciguaría su hambre

Rei se sentía perdido. Estaba feliz y asustado al mismo tiempo. Sabía que no debía, que no debían darse calor y felicidad mutuamente, porque eso que sentía por su idiota personal era más que lujuria. Rin le calmaba de tantas maneras, más allá de solo mermarle la soledad, él le daba paz entre sus brazos, le daba felicidad y diversión, le daba una razón de seguir y aun así, sabía que podía perderlo, mañana, o pasado en cualquier momento y eso era algo a lo que no quería resignarse.

Sus cuerpos febriles chocaban incesantes, perdidos entre la fiebre y la pasión, Rei le arranco la camisa a su compañero mientras sus manos buscaban la perfección de su cuerpo. El otro, complacido por la urgencia de su amante, toco y apretó cuanto quiso de su cuerpo, quería urgirlo, enamorarlo, prenderlo hasta que ambos ardieran juntos.

En un repentino movimiento, Rin volvió aprisionar a Rei contra la pared, esta vez con las palmas contra la pared. Ambos se estremecieron cuando su espalda y pecho se unieron.

-Me parece que este traje tuyo tiene un efecto contrario sobre mí, no parece aislarme del calor para nada –Rin presiono solo un poco más su agarre en las muñecas y le susurró al oído –Solo logra encenderme mucho más.

Rin sonrió complacido cuando apretó la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra el de ojos morados y soltó un sonoro jadeo. Tomo el cierre de material especializado ubicado tras el cuello de Rei entre sus labios y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente hasta que la blanca piel de la espalda quedo a su merced. Lamio y succiono todo lo que quiso mientras Rei se retorcía y vibraba bajo su peso. En algunas ocasiones el trasero de Rei chocaba contra la pelvis de Rin poniendo a prueba su resistencia y fuerza de voluntad. Quería poseerlo, tenerlo loco entre su brazos, quería sus piernas alrededor de su caderas he incluso quería que Rei fuera quien lo dominara y le ordenase que lo complaciese, pero también quería acariciarlo, decirle con besos que cuidaría de él y que estaría junto a él para recibir su dolor, sus alegrías, su placer y sus tristezas

El traje de Rei fue retirado entre gemidos, caricias, suplicas y besos.

-Rin…haa…estoy… -Las palabras del de cabellos azules morían ahogadas en su garganta, la cual estaba recia a emitir otro sonido que no fueran jadeos y gemidos, ni siquiera habían copulado y aun así ambos se derretían solo entre caricias y besos.

-Lo sé, Perdón... mgh, pero solo por ti es que me siento vivo…haa.

Estaban en llamas, ardiendo, desintegrándose lentamente…

El bello de la piel desnuda de Rei se erizo cuando una potente ráfaga de aire frio se coló por debajo del marco de una de las ventanas. Con un poco de rigidez se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado para evitar que Rin, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado se despertara.

Antes de dirigirse a la ventana, se sintió repentinamente avergonzado de su desnudez. Busco con la mirada el bolso deportivo que la anciana les había dado hace unas horas. Todo estaba hecho un desastre impresionante, le sorprendió encontrar el bolso bajo una de las esquinas de la cama, con todo su contenido medio desparramado por el piso.

Apenas la saco de ahí abajo, se vistió con la primera camiseta que encontró, toda la ropa era de la talla de Rin, por lo que le quedaba un poco grande, pero no era tan diferente a las camisetas que él solía usar, la agencia siempre les daba las mismas prendas lisas de material resistente y color aburrido.

El cielo estaba pintado en un gris uniforma, el ambiente parecía frio, como si en cualquier momento empezaría a caer un diluvio. Rei sintió como una corriente de aire volvía a colarse bajo las ventanas y le calaba los huesos, el fuego de hace unas horas se había extinguido dejándolo exhausto pero bastante conforme, o eso le pareció confirmar el rubor de sus mejillas cuando encontró su traje contra incendios abandonado sobre uno de los sillones de la habitación.

-Eres tu quien me provoco, no intentes negarlo.

Rei se volvió a sus espaldas y observo como Matsuoka lo miraba sonriente desde la cama.

-Eres demasiado humilde ¿No es así? –Rin se encogió de hombros y le tendió ambos brazos invitándolo a volver a la cama. Rei levanto una ceja amenazante y se acomodó las gafas con su ya característico movimiento, de algún modo había recuperado sus habituales lentes de armazón. -¿Cuáles fueron las ordenes que te dieron?

-Déjame ver…, no puedo recordar muy bien, creo que todo el calor de ayer me hizo perder un poco la memoria.

Rei tomo lo primero que se encontró (una vela blanca sobre una repisa) y se la lanzo directo a la cabeza, el de ojos rojos se rio mientras sobaba su cabeza, pero su risa se apagó cuando vio el rostro serio de Ryugazaki. Lo miraba fijamente, sin ningún ápice de alegría o diversión. Esa mirada le decía tantas cosas…todas muy tristes y desagradables.

-Nos vamos juntos –Miro el reloj escáner en su muñeca derecha y torció un poco los labios –Vístete tenemos quince minutos.

Durante esos quince minutos no cruzaron palabra alguna. El fuego que había ardido esplendorosamente hace unas horas, ahora se había reducido a cenizas. Estaban juntos pero tan separados al mismo tiempo. Y eso no les gustaba. Lo detestaban, lo odiaban, sus engrames se detenían y el orden del universo dejaba de ser existente y aun así…aun así.

-Me importas –Escucho el de cabello azul al mayor, cuando ambos se encontraban a la orilla de la carretera, esperando un auto de la agencia. Veinte centímetros los separaba uno del otro.

Y aun así, a pesar de todo, él había dicho que le importaba. A pesar del peligro constante, de la crueldad de los ajenos, de las reglas y los pecados…él le importaba. Y entonces ¿Qué eran los intentos de Rei por salvarlo, de alejarlo de él? Los volvía polvo, excusas de su propio miedo y los volvía dolores innecesarios, porque solo junto a él sus engranes funcionaban y el universo volvía a tener sentido

-No quiero condenarme al infierno y sufrimiento Rin –contesto con toda la convención que poseía en su espíritu. Tomo las solapas del abrigo de su compañero y lo hizo mirarlo. Y amo la mirada de Matsuoka, una mirada de sorpresa que nunca pensó podría ver en un hombre tan audaz como engreído. Acerco su rostro y le susurro –Pero por ti amor mío…bajaría al mismo infierno.

Por primera vez en dos años, fue Rei quien la robo un beso a Rin. Al de cabellos granate se le acelero tan rápido el pulso cardiaco, que pensó que en cualquier momento iba a dejar de respirar y moriría., pero no ahora, no en ese momento, en el que él de ojos morados le estaba entregando todo de sí. Ahora sabía que no importaba a donde fuera, que hiciera, siempre volvería a él y viceversa.

Ellos ya no estaban solos a pesar de ser un problema sin respuesta, se tenían uno al otro.


End file.
